Lęk Wysokości
by Siljec
Summary: Ulokowane czasowo tuż przed spotkaniem Jima i Sherlocka na basenie.


Praca w kostnicy nie była do końca tym, czego Molly Hooper oczekiwała od życia. Czy mogła jednak narzekać? Nie było chyba w całym Londynie pracy spokojniejszej i bezpieczniejszej. Tu nic nie mogło wyprowadzić jej z równowagi, zaatakować, wprawić w zakłopotanie. Jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało, Molly gotowa była stwierdzić, że czuje się w tym miejscu jak ryba w wodzie. A przynajmniej było tak do niedawna. Do momentu, w którym pojawił się Sherlock Holmes, a wraz z nim szeroko pojęte kłopoty. Nigdy nie była w stanie stwierdzić, co właściwie sądzi o tym człowieku. Był przystojny, to prawda - może nie do końca w jej typie, miał jednak coś, co przyciągało. Zupełne przeciwieństwo swojego wiecznego towarzysza, Johna. Z tego co wiedziała, mieszkali razem. Ludzie w szpitalu poszeptywali różne rzeczy na ich temat, Molly jednak była do nich raczej sceptycznie nastawiona.  
Chociaż, gdyby się zastanowić...  
Zerknęła na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Za pół godziny skończy pracę. Wróci do domu. Przebierze się. Usiądzie w fotelu, przed telewizorem i tak pewnie spędzi resztę i tak chylącego się już ku końcowi dnia. Westchnęła ciężko, po czym zabrała się do sprzątania swego miejsca pracy. Nie miała dziś nawet wiele do roboty, ale nie był to nieudany dzień. Był po prostu taki sam, jak wszystkie inne. Każdy dzień Molly Hooper wyglądał tak samo, a jedynym, co urozmaicało ich szarość, były okazjonalne wizyty Sherlocka i jego przyjaciela. Sherlock... Ciekawe, dlaczego zachowywał się w ten sposób. Musiał być chyba uprzedzony do wszystkich ludzi dookoła. Czy kogokolwiek darzył kiedyś sympatią? Jego stosunek do Johna był conajmniej dziwny, nie wspominając o tym, jak okrutnie szczery potrafił być wobec innych. Mimowolnie zaczerwieniła się, kiedy przypomniała sobie nie tak odległe w czasie spotkanie Sherlocka i Jima.  
Sherlocku, jak mogłeś być tak niemiły! Przecież nawet jeśli Jim jest... gejem, nie musiałeś.

Zaśmiała się pod nosem. Zabawne, jak ten socjopata potrafił rozpracować każdego, kogo spotkał na swojej drodze. Ciekawe co powiedziałby o niej, gdyby miał przeanalizować jej osobę. Zresztą, to nie miało znaczenia - i tak gotowa była powiedzieć mu wszystko, o co tylko by zapytał. Gdzieś za jej plecami zaskrzypiały drzwi. Molly westchnęła ciężko.- Jeszcze nie skończyłam. - rzuciła, wciąż krzątając się po pomieszczeniu. Nie zwróciła uwagi na to, kto wszedł do laoratorium. Aby tu dotrzeć, trzeba było przejść pod kamerami i minąć ochroniarza, zatem ryzyko niechcianej wizyty było raczej nikłe. Jedyną osobą, która zjawiała się tu znikąd i bez żadnych zezwoleń był jedynie Sherlock. Ale to nie był on - przez te wszystkie miesiące Molly nauczyła się rozpoznawać kroki konkretnych odwiedzających ją osób. Kroki Sherlocka miały to do siebie, że nigdy nie były pojedyńcze. Zawsze asystował im odgłos kroków Johna. Dziwne, pomyślała Molly. Tych kroków nie znała. Przejął ją nagły niepokój i odwróciła się gwałtownie, przy okazji zrzucając z biurka teczkę z dokumentami.

- Jim... ?

Nie potrafiła znaleźć żadnego wytłumaczenia dla tej sytuacji, ale nie mogła też uwierzyć własnym oczom. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż zawsze. Nigdy nie miała okazji widzieć go w garniturze, nawet kiedy się spotykali. Zawsze był...  
Znów się zaczerwieniła, przypominając sobie pierwsze słowa Sherlocka na temat jej niedawnego "partnera". Ciekawe, co teraz powiedziałby Holmes. Chyba inaczej podszedłby do sprawy. To przykre, że zawsze ocenia ludzi na pierwszy rzut oka. Chociaż, czy kiedykolwiek się pomylił?  
- Wyglądasz... jak nie ty. - zaśmiała się niepewnie, widząc, że nawet taki wyraz twarzy Jima był jej obcy.  
- Prawda? - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. Molly, nadal naiwnie wierząca, że Sherlock pomylił się co do niego, odwzajemniła uśmiech. Miała jednak nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że coś nie jest w porządku. Jego postawa, ubranie, nawet głos, wszystko było inne. A przecież widziała się z nim nie jeden raz.  
- Musisz przyznać, że jestem świetny - zaczął Jim, przechadzając się powolnym krokiem po laboratorium - Oszukanie Sherlocka Holmesa jest chyba ostatnio wielkim  
wyczynem.  
Molly nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Nie podobała jej się ta wizyta, chociaż sama nie potrafiła określić, dlaczego. Nigdy nie szalała za Jimem jakoś szczególnie, ale był zawsze taki miły... Teraz czuła się, jakby rozmawiała z zupełnie obcym człowiekiem.

- Zresztą, Molly, sama dałaś się na to nabrać, prawda? - śmiech Jima rozbrzmiał echem w pomieszczeniu - Czy może raczej... Uwierzyłaś w Sherlocka i jego  
dedukcję.  
- Wiesz, Jim... Kończę już pracę i... - zaczęła, poddenerwowana, nie dane jej jednak było dokończyć zdania. Nie minęła chwila, jak jej zdawałoby się przyjaciel zagrodził jej drogę do wyjścia i wbił w nią chłodny wzrok.

- Wszyscy wierzycie w Sherlocka Holmesa. - na twarzy Jima odmalował się przerażający uśmiech - Prawda, Molly? W szczególności... John, tak? John  
Watson, nie opuszczający Sherlocka nawet na krok...  
Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Zaczynała naprawdę się bać. Jim nie był sobą, to pewne. Ale... co się stało? Chciała uporządkować swoje myśli i dojść do jakiejś odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale kolejne zdanie, wypowiedziane przez Jima, sprawiło, że zrezygnowała.  
- Nie zazdrościsz mu, Molly Hooper?  
Jim oparł się o ścianę, nie spuszczając jej z oczu. Dlaczego tu przyszedł? Przecież sam powiedział, że nie będą się już widywać. Czy zazdrościła przyjacielowi Sherlocka? Musiała przyznać przed samą sobą, że zabolało ją to pytanie. Tak, było jej przykro, że nie może być tak blisko kogoś tak niesamowitego, jak Holmes. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić, po prostu w jakiś sposób ją do siebie przyciągał. Mimo że nic nie robił.

Właśnie. Nie robił nic. Może powinna zrozumieć, że cokolwiek nie zrodziło się w jej wyobraźni, nie miało żadnych szans na zaistnienie w rzeczywistości.  
- Przeciętni ludzie, jesteście tacy uroczy... - przeszedł ją dreszcz, kiedy Jim owinął sobie wokół palca pasmo jej włosów - Ale Sherlocka nie obchodzą przeciętni ludzie, wiesz o tym.

Po co jej o tym mówił? Czego od niej chciał?  
- Nie liczyłaś chyba na nic z jego strony. - nie słyszała w głosie Jima drwiny, poczuła się jednak upokorzona. Nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek mówił o jej uczuciach w ten sposób.  
Chciała przecież dać sobie spokój, nie miała innego wyjścia. Jim wydawał się być odpowiedni, przecież... rozumiał ją, interesował się jej pracą, znajomymi...  
Znajomymi? Nie, właściwie... Pytał tylko o Sherlocka.  
- Czego od niego chcesz? - spytała niepewnie, odsuwając się powoli.  
- Mała Molly Hooper... - zaśmiał się Jim, po czym przejechał zimną dłonią po jej ramieniu - Musisz być bardzo, bardzo rozczarowana. Ale Sherlock Holmes nie jest tym, kim chciałabyś żeby był.  
- Ty też nie jesteś tym, za kogo Cię miałam. - powiedziała nagle. Nigdy nie miała na tyle odwagi, by mówić ludziom wprost to, co o nich pomyślała, nie chciała jednak więcej słyszeć niczego o swoich oczekiwaniach wobec Sherlocka.  
Jim zmarszczył brew, zaciskając dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
- A za kogo mnie miałaś? Za tego, kogo poznałaś, czy tego, którego widział Sherlock Holmes?  
Dlaczego jeszcze nie wezwała pomocy? Powinna była krzyczeć od razu. Ale... Jim przecież pracował w Barts, co miałaby powiedzieć. Zrobiłaby tylko zamieszanie...  
Przyciągnął ją do siebie i wprost do ucha wyszeptał jej kilka słów.  
- Dzięki za pomoc, Molly.  
Zadrżała, sama nie wiedząc czemu. Dziwnie się czuła, kiedy Jim stał tak blisko. Właściwie, chyba nigdy nie zbliżył się do niej aż tak. Nie w ten sposób. Musiała przyznać, że jego zachowanie podczas ich spotkań sprawiło, że z taką łatwością jedno słowo ze strony Sherlocka zmieniło jej pogląd na osobę Jima.  
Czy to jakaś gra? O co chodzi między nim, a Sherlockiem? I dlaczego miała być w to zamieszana?  
Jim znów uśmiechnął się w ten przerażający, nieznany jej dotąd sposób.  
- Czego chcesz od Sherlocka? - spytała, czując jak mężczyzna rozluźnia uścisk. Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi.  
Jim swobodnym krokiem oddalił się od niej, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Nie padło ani jedno słowo wyjaśnienia.  
Mężczyzna opuścił pomieszczenie, a Molly zaczęła zastanawiać się nad wszystkim, co usłyszała. Wiedziała, że nie jest tak inteligentna jak Sherlock, potrafiła jednak rozumnie połączyć fakty.  
Wybiegła na korytarz, chcąc dogonić Jima, nigdzie go jednak nie znalazła.  
Rozczarowana wróciła do laboratorium. Ściągnęła z siebie fartuch, zarzuciła płaszcz i odszukała klucze do kostnicy. Zgasiła światła, zamknęła drzwi i wciąż dręczona myślami opuściła szpital.  
Będzie musiała zadzwonić do Sherlocka, powiedzieć mu o tym spotkaniu. Ale czy powinna go niepokoić? Może to po prostu Jim... Może od początku było z nim coś nie tak?  
Słowa Jima były przykre. Nie powinien tak wytykać jej zainteresowania Sherlockiem i wiary w niego. Przecież Sherlock był geniuszem, do wszystkiego dochodził jak po nitce do kłębka, dlaczego miałaby mu w cokolwiek nie wierzyć?

Było już bardzo ciemno, gdy dotarła do domu. Toby miauczał, zaniepokojony. Dziwne, przecież zostawiła mu karmę i wodę, kiedy wychodziła. Koty nie denerwują się bez przyczyny. Może coś go bolało?  
Zrzuciła z siebie płaszcz i zrezygnowana poszła do kuchni z zamiarem zaparzenia sobie herbaty.

Na stole leżała zadrukowana czarnymi literami kartka. Molly ostrożnie wzięła ją w dłonie i przeczytała.

_Myślisz, że Sherlock ma lęk wysokości?_  
_- JM_


End file.
